


Twenty One going on Sixty

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: Captain Grumpy Cat and the Winter St. Bernard [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bucky Barnes Tony DiNozzo, Captain America Jethro Gibbs, Captain America fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: All little LJ Gibbs wanted to do was join the Army, and His best friend Tony DiNozzo supported him the whole way.





	Twenty One going on Sixty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



* * *

 

 

Leroy Jethro “LJ” Gibbs and Anthony Dante “Tony” DiNozzo Jr, were friends from the moment they met in the winter of 1927, and a six-year-old Tony had saved little LJ from a group of bullies. 

 

They had been picking on the sickly young boy with the striking blue eyes, and Tony had caught them poking and kicking at the younger boy, who was trying to fight back but was hindered by his heaving breaths. Tony had punched one of them and the rest had run away after that, the one Tony had punched leading them. 

 

Tony had stood helplessly for a few moments over the young boy who couldn’t seem to catch his breath, before he remembered his neighbor, Mr. Barnes and how he would have attacks like these, symptoms of his ‘shell shock’ from being in the WW1, and how his wife would help him through it by putting his hand to her chest (Tony blushed when he first saw it, he wasn't supposed to stare at no dames chest, it was improper and would probably have his father swatting him on his rear, but Mrs. Barnes ( _ call me Stephanie, hon) _ had only smiled and said that it was okay.)

 

He tried it with the younger boy, but it didn’t seem to be working, so he tried the other position that Mrs. Barns only did when Mr. Barns got real bad.

 

He got behind the boy, and clutched him close to him, so the boys back was against his chest, and began to breathe slowly, in, and out. 

 

It took awhile, but the boy eventually began to breathe normally. 

 

“My names Anthony Dante DiNozzo Jr, but call me Tony.” Tony grinned at the wide-eyed boy, who looked shocked before narrowing his eyes at him.

 

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs, call me LJ,” the glared at him and crossed his arms over his skinny chest.

 

“I had em’ on the ropes, ya’ know.” LJ glared, and Tony laughed.

 

“Sure ya’ did, Boss.” 

 

And they were inseparable from then on.

 

LJ called Tony ‘DiNozzo’ most of the time, and Tony called LJ ‘Boss’, but despite the impersonal address, you never saw one without the other.

 

LJ always talked about joining the Army (“I woulda’ chose Marine, but my Pa’ was in the Army, and Ma’ would be proud) and Tony encouraged him, but was all-too-aware that it would never happen. The very fact that LJ had lived past what the Doctors had said he should, so sure that LJ wouldn’t live past seventeen, was a miracle. Tony didn’t want LJ to join the Army; the Army would kill his best friend.

 

Little LJ was a sickly boy, thin and always catching something or another, and as much as his mother tried to work and work, LJ’s medical bills were high. So when LJ was nineteen, and Mrs. Gibbs caught TB… there was no money for treatment, even if there was a cure, they couldn’t afford it. 

 

When WW2 began, LJ was determined more than ever to join up, and nothing and no-one could sway him. 

 

When Tony got drafted and got his orders, It wasn’t to LJ’s surprise that Tony had locked them into their apartment, the letter laying on the table, and kissed him with a fervor that should have been a shock, but really, it was just  _ perfect. _

 

They had both lost themselves in each other that night, and when it was time for Tony to depart, LJ’s gut was telling him that what happened next would shape the world.

 

He never told Tony that he was accepted.

 

The serum had changed LJ into Captain America, and the Howling Commandos had become his family after rescuing Tony. 

 

Donald ‘Ducky’ Mallard, Tim ‘Dum Dum’ McGee, Leon Vance, Tony DiNozzo.

 

And Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

 

Captain America. 

 

They trashed Hydra and they ruined the red skull’s plans left and right, raid after raid.

 

Losing Tony made LJ reckless.

Caitlin Todd, the dame that made Gibbs smile with her brashness had tried to comfort him, but the only comfort he took was in his bourbon and his carving. Though the first no longer worked.

 

When he crashed the plane into the Ice, he was hoping that he would see Tony in the next life.

 

Waking up sixty years later was not the plan. 

 

At twenty-one years old he was sixty years in the future. 

 

He didn’t have the luxury of acclimating. 

 

First, there were aliens in New York (and Tony Stark was too much like Tony DiNozzo for comfort) and then the Avengers went after more and worse guys…

 

And then Came the Winter Soldier.

 

“Tony?”

  
“Who the hell is  _ Tony _ ?”  

 

* * *

 


End file.
